Faith Lehane, uh Potter?
by In Smithereens
Summary: James and Lily Potter had a daughter as well as a son. In their sixth year of Hogwarts their children find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've started another series because apparently I haven't got enough to update. This came to me after I had a Faith marathon on November 13th (two days after the news about Dollhouse hit). I'm not sure if I got the Faith-voice right, but as we've only seen empowered!Faith, I wasn't sure how loud and cocky she would be. Reviews are shiny and make me do a little dance. Also, I'm in the mood to do prompty one-shots. Any suggestions would be great.  
This chapter has been edited because I'm an idiot and only realized after I first posted it that Snape taught DADA, not Potions in HBP... sorry!

A not-so-vague Disclaimer: I seriously hope a professional could write better than me (not counting the Twilight woman)… so obviously I don't own either canon.

Potions class was dragging on… Slughorn had given up on trying to teach them how to make a babbling draft and was instead making them copy out the pages of the textbook dedicated to the potion. Which was pointless and painful. It was her sixth year of Hogwarts and Faith still wasn't used to writing with a quill. Okay, so she hadn't done much general writing at her muggle elementary school… She was interrupted from her completely out-of-character, boredom-induced mental rant about writing by Snape's face looming over her from in front of her desk. Which gave her quite a shock… 'cause it's really unnerving to be interrupted from a mental rant by someone looking at you in a rather intense manner. Especially if that someone had a… intense face. Ugh, mentally she was talking like an English person. She was interrupted from her second mental rant of the lesson by the professor clearing his throat.

"What?"

"The headmaster wants to see you after the lesson, Miss Lehane"

"Huh, Albie wants to see me? I'm flattered." She joked. The professor let out a short laugh before walking away. Draco elbowed her in the ribs when the professor sat back down.

"Someone's in trouble…" He sang in a whisper.

"Someone sounds like a twelve year old girl…" She sang back.

"What did you do this time?" He asked, looking more serious.

"Hmmm… It could be they've found the bleached bones of all the house elves I've slaughtered under my bed… Or maybe they think I'm Sirius Black 'cept under the influence of Polyjuice…" She said in a sarcastic voice "I haven't done anything, idiot."

"Idiot? You know, you really shouldn't try to insult people before you've had a cigarette, it's just rather depressing."

"I'll bear that in mind." Was her response.

When the lesson ended Draco walked her over to Dumbles' office, keeping her mind occupied with a story about one of his 'conquests', as he called them. When they came to the entrance he smiled.

"If you're expelled you can live at my house… my mum wouldn't notice."

"If I'm expelled I'm going to bring you down with me." She joked and he walked back to the great hall. She took a deep breath and tied back her hair as she told the gargoyle guarding the entrance the password.

To her surprise, when she walked into the office she saw that there was another student sitting in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Morning Potter." She greeted him in a decidedly neutral way.

"Faith." He nodded to her. She resisted the urge to laugh at his attempt at looking tough.

"So, d'you know why we're here?" She asked, sitting down on the chair next to him.

"You didn't do something and try and pin it on me, did you?" He asked. She giggled.

"What would I do?" She smiled. Before Harry could respond to her, Dumbledore walked in and sat at the desk. After he greeted them both he smiled warmly.

"I've called you both here today to tell you something." He started.

'_Well duh,_' Faith thought.

"Something that is of great importance, given that Lord Voldemort is gaining power by the day… I have to apologise for not being honest with you, but it was what your parents wanted."

"Our parents?" Faith and Harry spluttered at the same time.

"Faith, you're Harry's elder sister."

"No I'm not… I'm an only child." Faith said slowly.

"You're adopted."

"I can't be…" She started but was lost for words.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, but you are. Your parents had you adopted shortly before Harry was born, to keep you safe."

"Safe?" She half-choked the word out.

"They were in danger and they wanted to keep you away from it."

"It wasn't their fault." Faith had forgotten that Harry was in the room and jumped at the sound of his voice. "They thought they were doing the right thing."

"Miss Lehane, if you're going to blame anyone, blame me. I was the one who chose your adoptive parents. I didn't know what was going to happen." Dumbledore said in an even tone. Harry looked curious but didn't say anything.

"I bet James and Lily Potter would be proud of their Slytherin daughter." Faith joked.

Author's Note: I've had to skew the Buffy canon and make Faith and Buffy the same age so their new DOBs are September 14th 1979 (Faith was born on December 14th 1980 according to the Buffyverse Wiki, but for Faith and Harry to be in the same year she had to be born three months earlier.) and January 20th / 21st 1980 (The whole Capricorn on the cusp of Aquarius confuses me). As this takes place in HBP, Faith should be activated as the slayer on May 19th. (But it's September at the moment, so we've got a bit of a wait.)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: As I've had a rather good day (UCAS has been sent off, received a nice comment about my outfit), I've decided to update this, sorry about the shortness. Is Draco being too nice? In fairness, he is Faith's BFF so he's probably at least civil to her. Reviews make me happy!

After Dumbledore had spoken to them for what felt like hours, Harry and Faith left his office. Faith let her hair down and scowled, about to walk away. But Harry stopped her.

"So, siblings huh?" Harry said, smiling at her. Faith rolled her eyes; she was not in the mood for false-niceties.

"You haven't said three words to me since first year and now you want to be friends?" She asked. He frowned.

"I just thought that seeing as you're my sister-" he started, Faith cut him off.

"We'd become best friends and go on a bunch of scary adventures together." She laughed. "It's not going to happen, Potter. Remember, I'm one of the bad guys in your little soap opera."

"Don't you think we should get to know each other?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah, and we could totally ask Dumbles to re-sort me! And I could be part of your little group and make the world safe for the crying puppies and unicorns!"

"Look, I just think that we should be civil to each other."

"And I think that you've acted like you're better than me since sorting… I'm not about to be nice to you just because we share blood."

"Faith-" He started. But she had already turned and walked away from him.

"So, what did Dumbledore want?" Draco asked her in the common room that night. They were sat together trying to plan for a party the next night, but Faith was detached. She looked around to make sure nobody could overhear them and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Apparently I'm Harry Potter's sister." Draco dropped the ball he had been bouncing off the wall in front of them.

"You're what?"

"You're cute when you're surprised." She laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Your eyes go all bulgy."

"That's nice Faith." He said, his expression turning serious.

"So Dumbles called me to his office to tell me I'm adopted and shocker, I'm Potter's sister. Or I'm a Potter, to put it in another way." Draco thought about not believing her but he could see that she was serious, despite her jokes.

"So what, you were adopted after they died? They hid you away?"

"I was adopted when my brother was born, apparently. To keep me safe."

"Why doesn't anyone know about you?"

"Spells, I guess. Nobody remembers I was even born. It's fun, Harry gets all the fame and I get my mom. That seems fair, right?"

"Fuck," He whispered. "Dumbledore didn't know…"

"That my mom's a drunk? Probably not. I guess all he saw was a couple running away to America to get away from the war."

"So, are you and Potter best friends now?" Draco joked.

"Totally, we're like gonna bake cookies and skip around the castle together holding hands." She said in a faux- valley girl accent.

"So you're not… What are you going to do?"

"Dunno, I'm supposed to be thinking about whether I want to stay with Harry's friends in the holidays."

"Really? He wants you to stay with the Weasleys?"

"Yup, and he wants me to stay away from you, you big bad- influence."

"Bad influence? Me? Who was the one who learnt the anosmic charm so we could smoke in the common room? Who's the one who sneaks mass amounts of fire-whiskey back from Hogsmeade?" He protested, then he caught her eye and laughed.

"He didn't mention my friends," she smiled. "But it's nice to know that you don't love me enough to fight for me, just to show that I'm badder than you."

"Lehane, I'd kill for you." He smiled. "Or possibly due to you."

"Aw, I love you to Draco… Vomit." She stuck out her tongue and leaned on his shoulder. "And I'm so going to ask you to kill someone as a test… Possibly Pansy."

"If it'd get her off my back I'd be ready, willing and able."

"See, it's conversations like these that make me wonder why Potter wants to be my friend now." He sat up, causing his shoulder to hit her head.

"Potter wants to be friends with you?" He laughed.

"Yup, me, you and him are going to be the new Golden Trio." She laughed. "Hey, we may hate each other but I bet we'll be best friends, and think of the hijinks that'll ensue!"

"Yeah, we'll fight trolls and stop the bad guys with love." He relaxed. "It'll be the best year ever, Faith!" He said sarcastically.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"We're getting drunk tonight, right?"

"What would a Friday night be without copious amounts of fire-whiskey?" He smiled.


End file.
